Problem: $-6gi - 6h - 10i - 4 = 6h - 8i + 1$ Solve for $g$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-6gi - 6h - 10i - {4} = 6h - 8i + {1}$ $-6gi - 6h - 10i = 6h - 8i + {5}$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $-6gi - 6h - {10i} = 6h - {8i} + 5$ $-6gi - 6h = 6h + {2i} + 5$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $-6gi - {6h} = {6h} + 2i + 5$ $-6gi = {12h} + 2i + 5$ Isolate $g$ $-{6}g{i} = 12h + 2i + 5$ $g = \dfrac{ 12h + 2i + 5 }{ -{6i} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $g = \dfrac{ -{12}h - {2}i - {5} }{ {6i} }$